Can't Wait
by Uchiwa Uke
Summary: Naruto couldn't take it. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Even though he expected to be refused, resisted, knowing was better than living in fear of what might not be.


He kept his arms behind his head, buried deep in irritating thoughts. Naruto couldn't take it. He wasn't going to wait anymore. He just couldn't! He had been certain of this feeling for so long, yet… he could never admit it. He would be made a fool, by rejection or worse. He knew it. After all, everyone thought he was a deadlast, a fool, an idiot, the class clown, the weakest link. But tonight, he would face his fear. Even though he expected to be refused, _resisted_.

Knowing was better than living in fear of what might not be.

"Just… do it." Naruto sat up from his bed, the warm blankets falling around him. He knelt and opened the window above the mess of tangled sheets, letting cool night air blast against his heated face. "Get ready."

Naruto hadn't bothered to change clothes and had gone to bed in his training suit. They would be foul, no doubt, but with luck they wouldn't be on him much longer. He crawled out of the tight window pane and leapt off into the night, guided by the stars' and moon's dim light. He was but a black silhouette against the white orb hanging low in the sky.

~sSs~

An Uchiha rested peacefully, dreams not maimed by murders and death. For this night, Itachi's grip on his mind had loosened. Now, if only he could've stayed peaceful, like that. "Naruto!" he hissed, when he recognized the chakra. The dobe stood near an open window, letting moonlight flood into the dark room. "What are you doing here, moron? Get out of my house!"

"Can't. Not now. I'm too close," Naruto whispered.

"What are you — " Sasuke's words silenced by a pair of hot lips over his own, canines pinching the flesh. He struggled a moment and felt Naruto's hands cup his neck and cheek. He grabbed the boy's shirt and shoved him off. He gasped when he was allowed air. "Wh… what the hell? Idiot!" Sasuke wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "What do you think you're you doing?"

Rejection. He knew it… but he also no longer cared. Even if only once, he was going to do this, and do it well.

A single, low chuckle escaped the blonde, as he said, "Here all along, everyone thought you were a genius… Heh, and you have to ask me to understand what's happening?" Naruto neared the Uchiha once more, murmuring quietly, "I _want_ you." Black eyes didn't have time to widen before Sasuke's tongue tasted something it never had before; that flavor was Naruto.

He tried shoving away this assailant, but to no avail. Naruto licked down the pale jaw, leaving thin trails of his saliva. "Get off!" But Naruto wasn't letting go. Not now. If he had to make an army of clones to hold him down, Naruto would. Naruto pinned Sasuke's wrists above his head with his left hand. Advantageous to Naruto, Sasuke slept shirtless. It saved time, if he didn't have to remove a troublesome shirt. After all, he only had one night. "Shit!" Naruto was past undoing the ties on Sasuke's shorts and had taken hold of an erect member. He wasn't gay, so why would he be… ? Well, he'd gotten over that crush years ago! Oh, god. A blonde rubbed slowly, sharp nails scratching ever so often.

"Cum, cum," Naruto coaxed; it was a mantra. "Cum." All the while, Sasuke fought the pleasure. Naruto placed feather light kisses up and down a panting chest, whether it be gasping from struggling or actual satisfaction. "Cum… for _me_." Naruto's voice was dark and demanding; his right hand never stopped pumping Sasuke's erection. Eventually, Naruto slipped two fingers into that tight hole, pressing hard against the heated cavern. Sasuke clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to moan for this dobe! He wasn't going to gasp and show weakness to this deadlast.

"Damn… Get out…" Sasuke strained. Keeping Sasuke's arms pinned, he licked and bit. His tongue made it's way down Sasuke's chest, slow and smooth. Sasuke writhed. Who the hell made that part of having sex? It was _gross_ and it _tickled_, damn it. Naruto didn't mind his prey squirming like that. Besides, it made this all the _hotter_. He looked back up at a now blushing Uchiha, deciding to taste his neck once again.

With a light smirk, he sucked, leaving a shining hickey at the center of a certain curse mark. At that, Sasuke couldn't help but moan. He had always been sensitive there, after he was bitten by the Snake-Sannin. He could hardly utter, "Fuck you…" Naruto had had his pants off before even waking the Uchiha. No time was wasted for further clothing removal.

Naruto replied, "Actually, fuck _you_." Without warning, he brought himself into Sasuke, a scream of surprise, pain and anger following immediately. There wasn't even lube to help ease the hurt! Sasuke moaned as the burn subsided, leaving pure pleasure. Naruto began his rhythm, nearing a prostate every time. Naruto shivered in delight. "Unn… naa…" Sasuke wouldn't thrust on his own, so Naruto had grasped Sasuke's hips, pulling at his own quick pace, gradually becoming faster, faster.

Naruto whispered harshly, "Umn… cum…" And Sasuke finally did. The white liquid splattered Naruto's stomach, and he took some on his finger. He licked it up, never stopping his fast pace.

Naruto didn't trust him enough to let go of his arms yet. Sasuke, somehow, continued to even _now_ slightly struggle; if only slightly. His blonde teammate was raping him, for god's sake! …Yet, it wasn't what he expected. He thought rape should be more painful to him, not pleasurable, as Naruto made it. Wait, what was he thinking? "Nnn… Naru… to…" Naruto took the opportunity to capture Sasuke's mouth once again. He bit fast on his lower lip, no doubt leaving teeth marks. Sasuke's mouth opened further in protest, but Naruto only pressed harder into the kiss, slipping him his tongue.

Naruto didn't spare a moment, and figured he could let go of Sasuke's wrists now. He hissed when the raven roughly took hold of his blonde locks. Sasuke broke the kiss, dragging Naruto's face away. "This won't stop me," he panted. "I plan on getting everything tonight. Everything." Surprisingly, Sasuke loosened his grip on the blonde hair, eventually resting his pale hands on Naruto's shoulders. With a pull, Naruto was back on the raven's lips, but the Uchiha didn't resist this time. Naruto couldn't help but wonder, _Is he really letting me? Does he feel the same way? _Well, Sasuke felt _something_, to say the least. "Mm," he hummed into the kiss, still without a pause in his perfect rhythm. Sasuke caught on, and was soon in sync with the soon-to-be uke.

Sasuke laced their fingers together, and Naruto was more than willing. However, he slid himself off of Naruto and pushed the blonde on his back. Naruto knew what was happening… and he was okay with it. After all, this was Sasuke. He'd do anything for him, even bottom, as long as he was _Sasuke's_. He never thought that he'd be accepted, but he would play either part to be with this raven, even uke. Sasuke was lubricated with his own and was already fingering Naruto's entrance. "An Uchiha doesn't bottom."

"You just did…" Then, Sasuke entered, not at all slow. He thrust, not quite hitting the prostate. Still, it was enough to get a moan from Naruto, of pain and bliss. The first few times burned, but they both soon found satisfaction. "Faster…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke obliged. They were tangled like animals, tied up in each other's limbs. "Faster, faster…" Naruto kept murmuring this. They were already at a quickened speed, but that word solely completed his vocabulary. "Mnn…" Well, that and moaning.

Sasuke panted as he kept the pace. He plunged deep into Naruto, feeling the boy constrict beneath him. Good was a complete understatement. This was amazing ecstasy! He couldn't remember the last time that he felt so excited! His heart sped up; his breaths were ragged. That, in Naruto's eyes, made him look all the more delicious. Naruto leaned up to suck his neck again, a wet tongue massaging the earlier made love mark. Sasuke moaned and leaned into the soft mouth. The curse mark tingled under this new attention. Naruto scraped his sharp canines against the marble flesh. He could feel Sasuke's heartbeat by the pulses in his warm neck. Sasuke shuddered when the fangs dragged over his curse, shivers running down his spine with pure gratification. He tilted his head, still with his neck in Naruto's range, and licked his lips. He could still taste Naruto on them. "Now you… cum for me…" He fingered Naruto lightly, tracing his length.

Naruto could only, "Mmm…" into his neck. He was hardly hearing anymore, lost in delight. Sasuke was relentless with his strokes, and Naruto gratified his Uchiha mate. A spurt of cum coated both bodies. Sasuke curled back and licked the milky substance from Naruto's stomach, giving extra attention to the black seal that was now visible. Naruto squirmed when the hot appendage prodded at his navel. "Unn, Sasu…ke…"

"Naruto," he replied to the whimper, still biting around that curious eight-pronged seal. Now and again, Sasuke would switch between teasing his tanned stomach to kissing and licking Naruto's cheeks. Naruto wished he'd give just a bit more attention to his mouth, and less to the whisker marks, but he didn't mind so long as Sasuke continued. He could feel Sasuke sliding out of him, leaning close and Naruto took the tongue he so wanted to his own. "Unn…" They moaned, Naruto still with bliss, but pain at moving forward. Neither one of them would be moving well the next morning.

Naruto licked his lips when they parted for air. He panted roughly. "So…" He caught the Uchiha's eye with a dangerous glint, the moonlight pouring in and washing both bodies in white. "Wanna do it again, sometime?" Naruto mentally cursed himself for saying something so… _cheesy_.

"Yeah… Can't wait."


End file.
